The New Tomoko
by Kiss.Kiss.Burn.In.Hell
Summary: When Tomoko and her family move, this means new school, Ouran Academy, new friends and for her, a new Tomoko
1. Chapter 1

Tomoko sits at her computer, not planning to go to bed anytime soon. It was almost midnight and her parents would be home soon. She sat, watching video, after video. She heard her brother in the next room, he was on his laptop. She knew the faint tapping sound of his fingers hitting the keys. 'Probably on a chat room, talking to sluts...' she thought. Downstairs, the phone rang.

'I'll get it!' She said, just loud enough for Tomoki to hear, not being bothered to shout.

'Who the hell is calling at this time of night?' She thought, feeling pissed off. 'Maybe it's Yuu-chan, but she would use my cell. Probably one of Tomoki's friends...' When she picked up the phone, she was greeted by a man, sounding about in his mid 40's.

"Hello? Is this Hahaoya Kuroki?" The man said

"I... Err...N-n-'

"Okay so the apartment will be ready for you to move into in a week, I hope that's okay, the family that wants to move in.."

The man kept going on and on about the new apartment but all that was going through her mind was one thought.

'We're moving?'

She ran upstairs and swung the door to Tomoki's room open. "Get up, we're going downstairs" she said coldly.

"What the hell!" He shouted

Tomoko put her hand over his mouth, took his wrist and pulled him out of bed. He was walking by himself by the time they were downstairs.

She sat him down in the kitchen and started telling him what she had heard. For some reason, she got the words out without stuttering.

"We're moving?" Tomoki whispered. His voice held a fusion of confusion, anger and sadness. He stood up and started to make hot chocolate. He made Tomoko's with extra marshmallows and whipped cream, her favourite. He knew that Tomoko had trouble making friends and he was worried about her. Tomoki may have a icy, mean exterior, but on the inside, he really cared about Tomoko.

"M..Maybe it was a wrong number?" Tomoko suggested

"No, that kind of thing wouldn't be a wrong number" Answered Tomoki.

They went through many options that night but they all had reasons why not.

Prank call, no, a middle aged man wouldn't be prank calling anyone. And who prank calls the house?

Their mom having an affair with a man and that's his way of saying he booked a hotel to have sex in, no, her mother is a very busy woman and wouldn't have time for that, besides, she is happy with their father.

Tomoko heard the door unlock from the other room as her parents walked through the front door.

"Is it true that we-" Tomoko began but got cut off by Tomoki

"H-have foxes?" He said "At the end of our garden" he added quickly, trying to sport a curious smile in the process.

"I should think not, well, not living in our garden, just some living around the neighbourhood. Okay you two, up to bed!" Replied their mother.

As Tomoko and Tomoki separated to go to their rooms, Tomoko asked Tomoki if she could sleep in his room. She expected him to kick her out, literally, but said something that made her stop thinking.

"Yeah, sure. You can have the bed if you want, I'll sleep on the floor."

What was going through his mind?

That night, she lay awake, wishing, hoping for away that the people moving into her house could be hit by a meteor or something. She didn't want to go, by the looks of it, neither did Tomoki. She had so many questions to ask. Tomorrow, everything should come clear.

In the morning, Tomoko was woken up by the faint rays of sun gliding in through the parting in the light blue curtains. Tomoki was downstairs, she could hear his voice clearly among the noise of her cat, the TV and her parents.

She got dressed and quickly went downstairs. It was the summer break, when she went back to school she would be in 2nd year. That's all she could think about as she went downstairs. Each step she took she felt more and more confident. If she survived a year of being ignored, she could live through 2, or 3!

When she got downstairs, her mother called her into the kitchen. Tomoki, her father and mother were sitting at the table.

"I've made you pancakes!" Her mother cheered, her words failing as she tried to sound happy. Tomoko knew what was coming. She was moving, she'd get over it.

"Uuum... I..I've got something to tell you both..." The siblings exchanged a glance.

"W-were moving.. But there is a great school near where our new house is! It's called Ouran Academy... It's only a 10 minute walk!"

Tomoko and Tomoki both stared at each other, mouths and eyes wide open.

"Ouran Academy?" They both gasped in unison. "That's one of the best schools in the country! How can we afford it?" Tomoki exclaimed, clearly delighted. Their mother explained that their father had got a new job which pays more.

"We're leaving in a week, you might as well get you're things packed now. The moving van can carry the heavy stuff but we will have to take a lot of loose items in the car"

It was really happening... They were moving.

It was moving day. All of Tomoko's things were either in her bag or the moving van. Her bedroom looked so... Empty. She walked around for a bit. In one corner, there were some scratches. That was the time when Tomoko and Tomoki were a lot younger. Tomoko was 7 and Tomoki, 6. They had carved their names into the wall. Slightly further up the wall there were some pen marks. They had drawn on the wall a year later, when They were 8 and 7. They had written on the wall, like graffiti. Tomoko had written "I love my brother" and Tomoki had written "I love my sister". A tear fell to the ground and she didn't notice Tomoki walk in. He hugged her from behind, but with her not expecting it, she jumped back and they both fell over. They were silent until Tomoko started giggling, Tomoki then started laughing until they were literally rolling on the floor. They heard a shout from downstairs.

"Kids, time to go"

'So this is it. We're moving away' Thought Tomoko.

When they got into the car, Tomoko looked back at her house and her mind was overwhelmed with memories from the home she grew up in. She looked at her brother and he was doing the same, 'probably gonna miss all of his friends and the sluts that wanted to sleep with him' thought Tomoko. Their destination was about 4 hours away so she was told to get some sleep. She had bought her DS so she would just play on that until they got to the new house.

Tomoki sat in the car, not really speaking. He started wondering what the new house would be like. Maybe it had a swimming pool. Maybe it had a really big garden that he and his new friends could come back to. Maybe he had a huge bedroom. His bedroom might have a great view of the city, it might have a balcony! 'What about the neighbours?' He thought. They might be kids the same age as them, they might be adorable little children who look up to us as older siblings. He was trying to mask his sadness with excitement, it helped take his mind off everything.

The journey was long and tiresome. The air between the siblings was filled with silence and anxiety as they came closer the new house.

Tomoko started to think about the new house was like. 'Maybe I'll have a big room, with space for all of my games, a TV and room for my computer and desk. I hope the new school isn't full of sluts like my last one...' She thought, not wanting this 'Ouran Academy' place to be anything like her old school. The journey dragged on and on until finally, they pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"We're here!" Her parents cheered


	2. Chapter 2

The building itself was a very large one, but the apartments inside were quite small. Tomoki kept trying to look at the bright side of things but it went downhill as some point.

"W...which apartment i..is ours?" Asked Tomoko shakily, she wasn't always a stuttering mess around her mother, her mind was just such a mix of confusion, anxiety and worry, she had forgotten how to speak, almost.

As she walked up the stairs and down the corridors, all of the doors looked the same, Vibrant orange, white door frames and a golden coloured sign on each door reading the floor number and a letter reading the room. This was complemented with a light peach coloured wall.

"Which one is ours?" Whined Tomoko.

"13F, dear." Replied her mother wearily.

"Here we are!" Her parents chimed as they reached 13F. What she saw wasn't particularly impressive, but it wasn't disappointing. The door was exactly the same as every other one she passed. "I just have to remember the number 13 and the letter F. 13F" thought Tomoko.

As the key got inserted into the lock and she heard the faint click, Tomoko was overwhelmed with anxiety so much that when the door swung open, she darted inside, fast as a bullet.

When she ran in, she didn't expect the wall to be so close to the door so she smacked her head into the glass window.

"Okay, You two, go and choose your rooms!" Said Tomoko's father excitedly.

Tomoko ran randomly to the right and Tomoki, the left. Tomoko found herself in a large, carpeted room with big glass doors opening out onto a balcony. The walls were a light peach colour, similar to the walls surrounding the corridor. Before anybody else could come in she yelled

"I call this room!" Shouted Tomoki and. Tomoko in unison. They both ran towards the front room which caused them to slam ago at each other as they ran into one another. Their parents stood there laughing at the two I siblings as they awkwardly tried to stand up.

The two ran off together to explore the apartment and were gone in a flash.

Mr and Mrs Kuroki smiled as they heard their joined footsteps wander the area. When the footsteps had stopped they started to walk away but stopped when they Heard,

"Hey, nee-chan, wanna see my room?"

"Of course! Wanna see mine?"


	3. Chapter 3

After all of The family's possessions are moved to their new rooms, Tomoko, like always, was sitting in her room, playing on her DS. She heard a shout from the balcony and ran out as fast as she could. She looked over to see somebody on the floor.

"H..h..hey, are y..ou ok...k..ay?" She shouted.

The body moaned in pain and Tomoko called for Tomoki. He came running and saw what had happened. He jumped from their balcony to the adjacent one, landing just in front of the body. He lifted it up, seeing immediately that it was a girl. She seemed around Tomoko's age. She had short brown hair, he could see that people could mistake her for a boy.

The girl whined

"W..who are you?". She couldn't see as her eyes were closed

"T..Tomoki" he replied

"Tamaki?" She responded opening her eyes but was taken aback by what she saw.

"You're not Tamaki..." She said curiously, but he quickly replied,

"Umm I think I am, I just moved in next door, that's my sister, Tomoko over there"

he smiled and pointed to Tomoko who tried to manage a smile but it just turned out downright creepy.

"Oh, well nice to meet you both, would you like to come over for a cup of tea?" The girl asked

"Yes, we'd love to, i..if it's not too much trouble" stuttered Tomoki "we'll be right over."

Tomoki leaped over between the balconies again and ran to Tomoko. He explained that they were going over to the girls house but that ended in Tomoko play punching him and saying that she heard everything and that they should hurry.

They ran to to the front room and opened the door when their mother asked where they were going in such a hurry. Tomoko explained that they had met a girl on the balcony and that they were going over, not mentioning the fall and the balcony jumping.

"Have fun then, and be back before 7, that's when we're eating dinner." Called Mrs Kuroki after her children, however, they were already over there.

After the three sat down, the girl started making some Tea.

"How do you guys like your tea?" She asked

"No cream, two sugars please" The siblings replied in unison." The girl laughed as she poured them some tea.

They started talking about school and discovered that The girl also went to Ouran academy. She told them that she joined some kind of "host club" and that she crossdresses as a boy to pay back a debt. Apparently she knocked over some kind of vase. All Tomoko was thinking at this point was "D-D-D-Drop the vase *dubstep*". They found out that Tomoko was not only in the same year as the girl, but also in the same class. She told her that she could introduce them to two twins that she knew, who are also in the same class and the host club.

Time passed and the conversation developed and went in directions that nobody knew. Until the two saw the time, 6:57.

"Oh, we should go..." Said Tomoki, it's getting late.

"O...okay.. I'll show you out"

The girl showed them to the door and opened it for them to leave.

"Wait," she said "I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka" Tomoko shook her hand and said "Nice to meet you Haruhi"

And that as the first time she felt like she had made a friend since she started highschool.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomoko woke up to birds chirping and sunlight sweeping into the room. She went outside to the balcony to see Haruhi standing and gazing at the sunrise.

"Oh, good morning, Tomoko." She said, quite surprised,

"what are you doing up this early? School doesn't start for another few

hours."

She explained that she couldn't get back to sleep and was woken up by the sunlight.

The two started talking about Haruhi's friends who she could introduce Tomoko and Tomoki to.

"Well, um, there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru in our class, there's Tamaki, my Senpai and the so called leader of the group, he's in fourth year, there's Mori and Hunny, they're in fourth year as well and then there's Kyoya, a third year. Then there's Renge, the host club manager, Nekozawa Senpai, Kirimi and Shiro"

This was a lot for Tomoko to take in. They talked for hours until Tomoko noticed the time,

"Oh, school starts in an hour, I should get ready, s..shall we walk t..o school t..together?" She asked

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you outside my door at 8:00" smiled Haruhi

Tomoko got changed into her school uniform and called Tomoki into the front room.

"We're walking to school with Haruhi, let's go" she called.

Tomoko realised that her current school uniform wasn't _that_ different from what she wore before. It was still yellow, the boys uniform was quite different from the girls. They had to wear blue blazers, no yellow anywhere on the uniform.

Tomoko opened the door and called goodbye to her parents, she received a muffled inaudible answer and promptly left. As they opened the door they saw Haruhi and two other people with her.

"Seriously guys, I can walk to school by myself. Look, I have some friends to walk with, there that are now!" Said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi! Who are these guys?" Said Tomoki

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, nice to meet you!" The twins said in unison, holding out their hand.

"We've heard about you, Tomoko, apparently you're in our class! But you two both have to promise not to tell anybody that Haruhi's a girl, got it?" They said menacingly.

"Y..y..yes, I p..prom...mise" stuttered

Tomoko. Haruhi gave Tomoko and Tomoki an apologetic glance.

The 5 set off and walked together, almost as soon as they entered the school gates, they heard a distant shout become louder as the voice carrier came closer.

"HARUHIIIIII" shouted a tall boy with blonde hair, 'is this her boyfriend or something?' Thought Tomoko.

The boy ran up to her and hugged her, it looked to her like Haruhi had trouble breathing.

"Haruhi! Daddy missed you over summer break.." This boy went on and on about how much he missed her while the twins tried to pull them away from each other.

In the end, Haruhi shouted,

"Stop! You're embarrassing me!"

The boy turned around to see Tomoko and Tomoki staring.

"Who are they?" He asked, with a loon of utter confusion on his face.

"These are my new neighbours! Tomoko is in second year and in the same class as Twins and I, her younger brother, Tomoki is a first year.

"Tomoki, huh?" Laughed the boy.

"Well, nice to meet you Tomoki, I'm Tamaki."

Tomoki and Tamaki laughed.

"Hey, Tamaki" Said Haruhi

"Yes?" Answered Tomoki and Tamaki in unison.

"Oh, I mean Tamaki Suoh" giggled Haruhi "Where's Kyoya, Hunny and Mori?"

"Oh, I think-" Started Tamaki but he was rudely interrupted by a girl with long, gingery-brown hair.

"Kyoya Senpai is walking currently past lockers 13a and 13b, Hunny Senpai is sitting on Mori senpai's shoulder and he is coming this way, so is Kyoya Senpai"

And with that, she was gone,'what the hell?' Thought Tomoko. Haruhi explained the a that was Renge, the otaku manager of the host club.

Tomoko saw three boys come towards them, one had glasses, 'he's so hot!' Thought Tomoko, One was short and cute with blond hair and the other one was tall with black hair.

They all introduced themselves, 'so the blond guy is Hunny Senpai, the glasses guy is Kyoya Senpai and the Black haired guy is Mori' Thought Tomoko. The bell rang and they all went to class.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad for Tomoko.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN ON HIATUS I WILL KEEP WRITING CHAPTERS I PROMISE, anyway, I wrote this especially for you guys so enjoy! (Nothing special, I just noticed I hadn't written anything in ages haha)~**_

The bell rang and Tomoko proceeded, along with her new classmates towards her classroom. She found an empty seat at the back, next to the window and sat down.

"Just like usual..." Tomoko thought, she liked it here, though, she was in her own world here.

"Hey, Kuroki!" A distinctive voice pulled her from her thoughts

"H...hu..huh?" She stuttered, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Haha, over here! We saved you a seat!" Said one of the twins... Kaoru, maybe? She didn't know.

She stumbled over to where they were and sat down hesitantly.

A boy with glasses and short, scruffy brown hair walked to the front.

"Who's he?" Whispered Tomoko to Haruhi.

"That's Soga-kun" replied Haruhi "he's the class rep and does the morning announcements"

Tomoko nodded and looked at this "Soga" boy. She thought he was quite cute, a bit like the nerdy boy in her video game, she got a fluttery feeling in her chest and gazed at him, her eyes were the size of the moon.

 _ **(Yes this is a P!ATD reference, don't judge me)**_

"I think kuroki-San has a crush!" One of the twins whispered a bit too loud, making the entire class turn around and stare at the new girl. She quickly looked down and her hair covered both of her eyes, she blushed and the class turned back to Soga

"R...ight then..." Stuttered Soga-Kun as he continued with the morning announcements.

Haruhi looked apologetically at Tomoko and looked angrily at the twins, a state so cold it made them cringe in unison.

The bell rang and the class moved to the science lab as chemistry was their first lesson. Tomoko started to leave but Soga-kun caught her on her way out and asked if he could talk to her for a minute.

"S...sure, I gue..ssss" she replied shyly

"You're new aren't you, Kuroki, right?" Asked Soga-kun

"Yes.. B..b..but you can c...all m..me T..Tomoko, I..if you want..."

"Okay, nice to meet you Tomoko, I'm Kazukiyo Soga, but you can call me Kazuyiko."

Their eyes locked and it seemed like a lifetime until he finally broke the silence

"oh, I've got to go, but I'll see you around, Tomoko."

He hurried off to class, but something fell out of his pocket

"Hey, wait!" Called Tomoko but he had already gone

She looked at the paper and on it was what seemed like some sort of poem, it read,

20 dollar bill

20 dollar bill, you would take it if I offered

If I stepped on it, crumpled it up, I would still put it forward

You would still take it, it's worth has not changed

That's me, a twenty dollar bill, except slightly deranged

She folded it up and put it in her pocket, hoping to look at it again later. She ran to the science lab and thankfully the class was still waiting for a teacher.

Haruhi subsequently kicked the twins in the shin and scolded them for

"Embarrassing Kuroki-San on her first day"

"Hey there she is!" Called Kaoru, who ran up to her with Hikaru and hugged her.

"Sorry about earlier, were only used to dealing with Tamaki's feelings about Haruhi and we tease him about that all the time"

"Oh no, i...its fine, you guys can call me Tomoko, b..by the way"

"Okay" the three replied

A tall man with grey hair and glasses walked into the science lab and asked for everyone to come in. She sat next to Kaoru and Haruhi and Hikaru sat together, this meant that now they were lab partners.

"This way I'll get to know everyone better" thought Tomoko

The professor started drawing chalk diagrams on the blackboard but all Tomoko could think about was Kazukiyo and the note.


End file.
